


Valentine's

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Uni [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: :D, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Just an early Valentine's Day fic because I can.





	

“Are you jealous?”

James tried not to glare. He didn’t manage, because Q laughed and set his box full of roses down on his bed. Eve carried a box stuffed with candies and chocolates, grinning like a fiend. Bill came last, carrying an absolutely gorgeous (and very heavy) ceramic pot with daffodils.

James’ offering of motley pink flowers seemed paltry in comparison.

Q’s eyes latched on the pink on his desk, and his smile softened for a moment. His three best friends noticed; Bill and Eve gave James sly looks, and James put on a stubborn face.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have offerings too, but they were all from people he didn’t care about, and therefore didn’t count. Whereas Q’s Valentine’s Day presents were from his friends at MI6, and so they meant something.

But Q’s softness had faded to good-natured teasing, as Q asked James, “So how much did you get?”

“Mostly chocolate,” James admitted, picked up the two carrier bags at his feet and pouring them out on his bedspread. “Wanna share?”

“Yes!”

The four youngsters fell on the pile of sweets, and when they were gone, Q offered his own cache. Bill declined politely. Eve laughed and tapped Q’s nose with her finger. “You owe me dinner, but that’s all. Go ahead and enjoy your spoils.”

When their friends had gone, Q and James were left sitting on James’ bed surrounded with wrappers. James moved first, beginning to clear up the rubbish. Q helped after a beat. When everything was cleared away, Q cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome,” James replied, using the action of standing to throw away the carrier bags as an excuse not to look at Q. Just looking at the piles and piles of gifts for Q made him unreasonably jealous.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with all of this,” Q commented plaintively, gesturing at the boxes and the potted daffodils. “The flowers will die in days, and we can’t finish eating this all before it goes stale.”

“We?” James repeated, surprised, finally looking at Q.

“Yes.” Q frowned slightly, perplexed. “Half of it is for you.”

“I thought it was all your minions.”

“It is, and a few agents. Everyone knows who you are, thanks to Eve and Wilson. And everyone has access to the feeds from the firing range.” Q shrugged and picked at a pulled thread on the knee of his trousers. “You are, and I quote, “delectable”.”

James wanted to say something witty, maybe flirtatious—but then he saw the bitter twist to Q’s mouth, and decided it was best not to. Instead, he asked, “Any Jaffa Cakes?”

Q smiled, partially amusement, partially relief. “Yes.”

~

The next day, the dorms and most of the classrooms were still pink and red. James wrinkled his nose, but sighed and resigned himself to a day of his friends boasting about their conquests, or staying conspicuously silent. He expected to be one of the silent ones.

“James! Get any action?” Daniel asked, grinning slyly, as James approached his knot of teammates.

“No,” James answered easily. “Did you?”

“Hell yeah! I—wait, you didn’t?”

James shrugged as his friends stared, some gaping. “Didn’t feel like it,” he explained. Also his shy advances towards Q had been completely ignored, so he’d given up. A Valentine’s Day hookup didn’t seem like the right way to go about a relationship, anyway. He really wished they’d all stop staring at him. Didn’t they realize he’d already weaned himself off sex for the foreseeable future?

“Right, so who actually did the assignments last night?” he asked, in an extremely transparent attempt to deflect the conversation. But his friends followed his lead anyway, and they talked about home- and classwork all the way to their various classrooms.

~

The chocolates and sweets lasted five days. Q went to dinner with Eve, and came home drunk. James had to take care of an exceptionally giggly, clumsy, and drowsy Q, which was certainly infuriating, because he was just so _cute_ and James couldn’t touch him. Q seemed to want to touch, though, deliberately tripping so he fell against James, saying silly things that could almost pass for flirtations, hands tight on James’ sleeves or shirt as if afraid he’d vanish. James made him drink some water and take some aspirin and lie down, and soon Q was snoring.

The roses and flowers, popped into whatever would serve as a vase, remarkably survived as long as the sweets. Then they all started drooping and curling, and had to be thrown out. The daffodils, however, seemed to thrive, which was odd.

Then a basket arrived via a very grumpy Wilson, from agents who’d been out in the field and unable to give Q proper Valentine’s appreciation. Q laughed and asked Wilson to tell the agents he promised to design something special for them.

James tried not to be jealous.

Everything settled quickly after that. James still bought flowers for Q, sporadically. Q still appreciated them deeply, and kept all of James’ technology up to date. They fell back into their usual patterns, and they were both content.


End file.
